


Serum

by Handsomerogers (Theconsultingdetective)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: HRT, M/M, T Shots, Trans Steve, Winter Soldier Bucky, Young Steve, needles (not graphic), pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theconsultingdetective/pseuds/Handsomerogers
Summary: “I need you to do it, Buck,” Steve says, one of his bare legs thrown across his best friend’s lap. “Come on, just do the first one."





	Serum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avxry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/gifts).



“I need you to do it, Buck,” Steve says, one of his bare legs thrown across his best friend’s lap. “Come on, just do the first one. Or are you chicken?” Bucky rolls his eyes, holding the syringe of hormones that Steve had foisted upon him. They’re sitting on their bed, on the mattress which is in turn on the floor of their studio apartment, and there’s a little “x” on Steve’s bare thigh where the needle’s supposed to go in. 

“I ain’t chicken,” Bucky says, leaning back against the bluish walls. “I think you’re the one that’s chicken.”

“I am not,” Steve presses. “I’m just a little nervous, is all, I don’t wanna miss or fuck it up.” He flops back onto the pillows of the bed, many of them dented in the middle from use and age, and rubbed at his eyes. “I’ve been waiting so long, you know, and Erskine was real specific, I mean, real specific. You were there, we gotta be careful if we’re gonna--”

“It’s done.”

Steve sits up and watches Bucky cap the needle and toss it in the wall-mounted biohazard bin. 

“Done? Already?” He looks down at his leg; there isn’t even a drop of blood in the center of the “x,” where Bucky had swiftly slid the thin needle into Steve’s muscle. He’d always had a decent pain tolerance, and all Bucky had to do to get Steve to give it a rest with all his worry was get him fired up enough to start rambling. 

“Yeah, already.” Bucky leans in. “You feel stubble coming on yet, Mr. Rogers?”

“Shut up,” Steve kids, pushing Bucky’s face away. “Fuckin’ goon.” 

Bucky laughs. 

“They said increased aggression might be a side-effect, but I never thought it’d start so early on.”

“They say increased sex drive’s possible, too,” Steve grins goofily, raising his eyebrows. “You know. ‘Cause of all that masculine energy.”

“Don’t push it, Stevie.”

“Is that a no?” 

Bucky leans in again; he doesn’t get pushed away this time. “Not quite.”

**Author's Note:**

> A taste of a series of time-stamps which will be (mostly) pre-everything trans Steve and war vet, amputee Bucky (shrinkyclinks, basically) trying to figure stuff out. Keep your eyes peeled for a Hanukkah chapter in the not too distant future featuring shaving, sweaters and spooning.
> 
> for avxry
> 
> handsomerogers on tumblr


End file.
